The present invention relates to detection of liver lesions, and more particularly, to database-guided liver lesion detection and segmentation in medical images.
Detection of abnormal hepatic masses is important to liver disease diagnosis, treatment planning and follow-up monitoring. As a significant part of clinical practice in radiology, liver tumors are usually examined and tracked every several weeks or months to assess the cancer staging and therapy response based on 3D Computed Tomography (CT) data. However, manually finding these lesions is tedious, time consuming, and highly dependent on the observer's experiences. Hence, a system of automatic lesion detection and measurement is desirable.